


Sun and Sea

by Kylenne



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylenne/pseuds/Kylenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris contemplates just how fortunate he is, in the place--and with the women--he now calls home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Sea

Fenris found that he preferred the quiet of evening, all things considered. It hadn’t always been that way. For too long, the night held horrors for him, and only some in the waking. Haunted echoes troubled him still from time to time: cruel hands and faces, the putrid stench of blood and unholy curses whispered within the villa, the rod and the flail. 

But even the echoes were fading, growing dimmer with laughter and affection in the passage of time, and the nights found him well these days in Kirkwall, in blessed peace and jocularity. His purse was somewhat lighter that evening as he returned to Hawke’s manor, but he wasn’t one to bear grudges, at least where Diamondback was concerned. It was the company he enjoyed more than the waging, and it would all end up back in Hawke’s possession besides, whether it be in the form a string of pearls or a tankard at the dwarf’s table in the Hanged Man. She got everything, in the end, Fenris thought rather wryly to himself. 

His key turned in the massive lock and he slipped into the manor house. All was quiet. It was the silence of that blessed peace. The household was at rest, with only the light of the full moon drifting through the tall windows overlooking the courtyard to greet him. Fenris preferred it that way.

On silent, bare feet he climbed the stairs and drifted through the study like a ghost, to enter the bedroom. Isabela and Marisol were asleep in the enormous poster bed, clinging to one another, still aglow from their lovemaking in the dim lamplight.

 _Marisol_. An Antivan name, meaning “sun and sea”, according to Varric. Fenris thought it incredibly fitting.

Sun and sea were entwined in soft limbs and generous curves glistening with mingled sweat, simple and unadorned by the gold they both loved so much. And Fenris found himself smiling, for not the first time gazing upon them in the dim light of Hawke’s bedroom. They were the most beautiful women he’d ever known, and it seemed a beauty that only increased when they were together, holding each other in the stillness of night, tender and vulnerable in ways they would never let anyone else see but each other, and him.

Sun and sea, sharing in fierceness and frivolity and passion wholly uninhibited and unashamed. They were so much alike, his unlikely lovers, except in the ways that truly counted. Though on that score, perhaps Isabela had surprised them both; less than she’d surprised herself, in the end. Marisol had that effect on people, himself most of all. Sentimentality ran deep with her, despite her constant jests, and not even Isabela could resist that siren call forever. He was glad that she didn’t, for his own sake.

Both women had claimed his heart, each in her own way. Both had eased his fears and his suffering, both had taught him to anticipate the night rather than fear it. Both had filled it with blessed peace, the heat of soft bodies, and laughter sultry and light. It meant the world to Fenris, perhaps more than they could ever know. Some may have found it strange, this unexpected companionship they’d fallen into with one another. Fenris knew far stranger, however. This...this was simple.

This was love.

Fenris quietly set his massive sword in the corner, stripping himself of his armor, as he so often did, in more ways than one, and for these two alone. Marisol stirred only briefly, smiling up at him in utter adoration, her dark eyes aglow. He crossed the room and climbed into her awaiting bed, then parted her soft and generous lips with his tongue in a single deep kiss. Her eyes smoldered for a moment when he pulled away for air, but her body was languid with exhaustion, and she turned to nuzzle Isabela’s dark hair again, eyes closed in repose.

“I love you,” he whispered impulsively, as his silver-etched arms slipped around her waist, and he eased into the soft bed behind her. The words came easier to him, now.

“Mmm,” Marisol mumbled, already falling asleep again.

Fenris smiled silently. He gently splayed Marisol’s long, honey blonde hair across her and Isabela’s mingled bodies, a shower of gold across their entwined bronze skin, and once more held the sun within his grasp as it drifted back to sleep in the embrace of the sea.


End file.
